Brand New Days
by Tempest Rose
Summary: During Christmas break of his Junior year of High School, Sanada starts adapting to a new morning routine. Part of a series based on Stormy 1x2's LGO verse.


**A/N: Any characters you recognize from Prince of Tennis or Stormy 1x2's LGO-verse do not belong to me. This is set around Christmas time; Shiori is about five months old.**

Sanada woke up before the sun, which was not entirely unusual. What was unusual was the sound of soft breathing coming from the baby monitor on his nightstand. Sanada Genichirou looked at the little speaker almost blankly as he processed the presence of the device. It was hard to believe that it had only been about two weeks since he had become a father. Of course, that train of thought led to the anger that Genichirou felt at his cousin's abandonment of her child. Sure, he had gained a daughter that had him wrapped around her tiny little finger in mere minutes, but Shiori had still lost her mother and would never get her back.

Raking his fingers through his hair as he heaved a deep sigh, Genichirou pulled himself up out of bed and into his bathroom to get ready for the day. As he brushed his teeth, he went back to grab the baby monitor just incase Shiori woke up before he was ready to get her up. Thankfully there was no school since it was Christmas break so Genichirou didn't have to worry about wearing his uniform. Opting for pair of loose jeans and a light sweater, he dressed quickly and clipped the baby monitor to one of his pockets. Shiori was still sleeping so he didn't need to rush in making her bottle for the morning, which was nice because Genichirou was rather hungry.

Entering the kitchen with soft steps and a bit of a yawn, Genichirou was only mildly surprised to see his mother up and at the stove already. Nodding in greeting to her, he walked over and pulled a clean bottle out of the drainer next to the sink. As he carefully measured out the correct amount of formula, Genichirou poured the powder into the bottle so that he would only need to add warm water when his little girl woke up and wanted to eat.

"I heard that we might get snow today, so maybe Shiori-chan's first Christmas will be a white one." Sanada Haruka said softly as she worked on making breakfast for her family. Normally she would still be in bed for another hour or so, but it was almost time for Christmas and she had baking to get done before then.

"That would be nice. I'm still not sure how much she'll get out of it since she's so little, but it'll give you good pictures for later on right?" Genichirou smiled softly at his mother.

"Of course it will. I have to have a photo album of my new grandbaby. I made one for Sasuke and it just wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same for Shiori-chan. Now what's really bothering you this morning?" Haruka asked as she sat down at the table with tea for both herself and her son.

Sighing harshly as he took a sip of the hot drink, Genichirou fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve as he spoke. "How could she do that mom? How could Kairi just abandon her own baby like that? I mean, it's bad enough she doesn't even know who Shiori's biological father is, but to just shove her child off on someone else like that is insane. And why did she pick me? Why did she decide that I was the one who had to be Shiori's parent in order for us to keep her in the family? I have no idea how to be a dad, hell I had to go to two of my kohai for advice on how to be a parent because they've been doing it for years. I just don't understand why someone would do that to their own child."

"Honey, it's nothing that you can control. Kairi just wasn't meant to be a mom. Your father and I are so happy that agreed to take care of Shiori so that she wouldn't be abandoned in some overseas orphanage like Kairi threatened. Your cousin picked you because she knows how responsible you are and that you will be a great dad. Sometimes you worry too much Genichirou, just try and take things as they come and not worry so much about what your cousin was thinking when she gave up her baby. Shiori is your little girl now, not Kairi's, and it's best for you to focus on that for now." Haruka placed one hand over her son's in a gesture of comfort.

"Ah, you're right. I guess it just bothers me more than I thought. But I am happy to have Shiori and I can guarantee she will never feel unwanted or unloved." Genichirou drained the rest of his tea and gave his mother a slight smile. Rising to his feet, he headed back down the hallway to wake his baby girl for the day.

Reaching Shiori's room, Genichirou slid the door open and walked over to the crib that held the still sleeping baby. Leaning over the edge to look down at his daughter, Genichirou reached in and gently extracted the infant in order to lay her against his shoulder. Feeling a tiny hand grab at his shirt collar he gently nuzzled the side of Shiori's little head as he turned to go back to the kitchen. The sun was up by now and it would be good to get a morning routine started for Shiori sooner rather than later. Padding softly down the long hallways of his family's home, Genichirou hummed softly with no real tune in mind to keep his little girl calm as she woke up. "Don't worry little princess, you'll get your breakfast in just a moment." Of course the only response to that was a small bit of muffled babbling into his shoulder.

When he entered the kitchen, Genichirou wasn't at all surprised to see his father and grandfather sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. He was a bit shock to see a full bottle of formula ready and waiting next to a dish rag in front of his seat at the table. Tossing the rag over his shoulder for later, Genichirou carefully moved to sit at the traditionally low table while disturbing Shiori as little as possible. Placing the tip of the bottle into his daughter's mouth, Genichirou was fairly certain that his entire team could go parading past him naked as jay birds and he wouldn't have cared one whit, what with his entire world not focused solely on the hungry baby held gently to his chest as she greedily sucked down her formula.

"Any plans for you break this year Genichirou?"

The teen's head snapped up to look at his grandfather so quickly it was probably a minor miracle that he hadn't given himself whiplash. "Not really Grandfather. I figured I would just spend time bonding with Shiori. I want to enjoy it while I can because soon school will start again and then I won't be able to spend nearly as much time just being with her." The three adults shared and indulgent look as Genichirou turned his focus back to Shiori. After all, it's not everyday that one can watch the love of a father for his daughter grow before their very eyes.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this seems kind of stupid but hopefully you like it. Sanada is such an intense person that I can't imagine him not being totally devoted to his baby girl. Hopefully I explained how he got her well enough but feel free to ask for clarification.**


End file.
